


Breaking The Colonel

by CaricatureOfIntimacy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaricatureOfIntimacy/pseuds/CaricatureOfIntimacy
Summary: Sebastian Moran has been being watched for a long time, his movements tracked, actions controlled in a way he couldn't possibly fathom. Jim Moriarty is looking for a new pet and it seems as though he might have found the perfect candidate.
Kudos: 1





	Breaking The Colonel

Pain. The last thing he could remember, burning into his memory as he gasped for air, spluttered in attempt to stay alive...pain.

Sebastian Moran woke early in the morning, his breathing heavy, the coarse sheets around him drenched with sweat. Blinking a couple of times, he let the last few blurry spots of sleep fade from his eyes before glancing around the dim hotel room. The morning light had only just started to attempt to shine through the musty curtains, only the outlines of shapes visible, everything seeming grey as it always did at that time in the morning. Deciding that the bed had now lost its comforting allure, Moran let out a quiet groan as he got to his feet and lazily headed over to the bathroom. 

He showered and dressed rather quickly, thoughts running through his mind as he planned out his day whilst he did so. The shower was lukewarm as it always was in places like this and Sebastian made a note to take a higher paying job next time. Despite his time in the army, the ex-colonel was a sucker sometimes for simple luxuries like high water pressure and silk sheets. Had he perhaps had a home, a place where he returned to each night, he would have spent the money he earned on such frivolous things, such that it was that his job took him across the country and to cities around the world, never allowing the soldier to rest. Not that he objected. To rest would be to allow the boredom to seep in and force him to return to the days of drinking and sleeping around, eventually ending up penniless and on the streets. He'd chosen this life and he enjoyed it.

Checking his ledger, he saw that he was returning to England that day, several people having booked him for jobs, he likely would be staying there for at least three months. He packed his bag - a larger than normal duffel bag with clothes, a few weapons and a small box of memorabilia neatly arranged inside - and signed out of the hotel before heading towards the nearest train station. He'd booked tickets for a flight but he had to be careful, whilst no one had actually seen his face, he was still a wanted man. Dropping his weapons and the case containing his long-range sniper rifle off at a secure location, he ensured that similar items in London were still in the lockup he had hired, making the risk of travelling much, much lower. 

He ate on the train, a small cup of coffee and bacon and sausage sandwich satisfying him until either lunchtime or dinner (it depended on the day), a breakfast he was far too accustomed to. Eventually, he arrived at the airport with half an hour to spare before the flight once he had gone through security and checked in. He spent the time then, and the thirteen-hour plane journey, reading up what little information he had been given about his target and beginning to plan out the hit. It appeared as though it was going to be a more than complicated one, the last five people who had been hired before him disappearing the day they were supposed to carry out the hit and turning up mutilated a few days later. Luckily, Sebastian was not a man who feared death and so persevered, having stared down the barrel of a gun many a time and come out stronger for it. He never flinched in the face of danger, his nerves of steel one of the things that had made it so easy to climb the ranks when he had joined the army. He was, however, rebellious. Constantly questioning, loyal only to himself and his values - not something that was very acceptable in a soldier.

The plane trip was long and gruelling, thirteen hours of boring in-flight movies and bland food until they finally landed in Heathrow, at nine in the evening. Of course, he wasn't going to get any work done that day but he had arranged to meet up with another ex-soldier, a friend of his who had been dismissed not long after he had, though for vastly different reasons. Putting his possessions away in his reserved room at a small pub called 'The Yorkshire Hound', he then dressed and showered once more before making his way down to the pub area to order a pint or two and perhaps pick up someone nice. The evening was fairly standard, ordering pint after pint, his old friend joining him about an hour in as they laughed raucously about the trouble they both used to cause and recited tales of game hunting in India. Eventually, the man had to go and whilst he was light-headed and there was a happy buzz in his mind, the smile on his face soon faded. No one had approached him and it was nearing closing time so, instead of trying to pick up one of the stragglers, Moran stumbled slightly up the stairs, not exactly looking forward to another night of pain.

* * *

Security cameras could be a wonderful thing. Connected by wires and easy to hack WiFi, they recorded practically everything these days, including a certain ex-colonel who was done for the night. The tiger hunter was watched carefully as he made his journey from a dingy hotel on the outskirts of Hong-Kong to a quaint pub close to the centre of London. His movements were examined carefully, every breath and heartbeat recorded by a man - if he could be called that - who intended to have him. He was curious though, how far the man would go to accomplish the task that had been set out for him, a hit that promised handsome pay; killing Jim Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic, updates and activity will probably be low but I'll try and be as consistent as possible. I warn you here that there will be violence and torture and that if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, not to read ahead. I'd appreciate feedback and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
